Fairy Tales Emerald Rose
by SUBJECT-XVI
Summary: Never let it be said that you can't be comfortable in a brand new life. I was a Pokémon and now I'm not… AND I'M LOVING IT! Leafeon turned human! Pokémon Fairy Tail Cross over! OC/Gray! Don't own Fairy Tale, Pokemon, or anything else i may use so don't sue me!


**Fairy Tail's Emerald Rose chapter 1: Good Bye and Hello**

**S-16: Yellow all! This is SUBJECT-XVI Here once again to melt your brains with another Mind Numbingly Good Fanfiction!**

**Eve: Another? This'll probably be the First!**

**S-16: Shhh! They don't know that!**

**Eve: I'm pretty sure everyone knows that… after all! I posted it on my vlog!**

**S-16: I really hate you!**

**Eve: I Know You Mean Love!**

**S-16: ugh… Ya'll know the drill! I OWN ABSOLUTELY JACK SHIT!**

Never let it be said that you can't be comfortable in a brand new life. I was a Pokémon and now I'm not… AND I'M LOVING IT! Leafeon turned human! Pokémon Fairy Tail Cross over! OC/Gray!

**(STORY START! (Temporarily Unnamed) LEAFEON'S POV! 1****ST**** PERSON POV!)**

"I'm going through with it mother. I know you don't want me to be I can't continue living my life a lie!" I shouted marching towards a seemingly normal mirror pool*****.

"Daughter please! Listen!" She pleaded dashing in front of me, using her greater agility to her advantage (what did I really expect from a Jolteon?). "If you go through with this that you can never come back! At Most you'll be able to see us once every two years!" she said trying to guilt me into staying.

"I've already made my choice mom… besides you've know that I've always fit more in my human form than I've ever had in this one." I said stepping around her.

"At least stay long enough to give you a going away party!" she finally pleaded just before I could intone the enchantment that would Wisk me away.

Sighing I turned around to face her. "Fine… I'll let you throw me this little party of yours… but it's not going to change my choice." I stated and walked away back towards the village.

Behind me I could hear my mother release a sigh of relief. I couldn't understand it. Most of my life all she has ever been is uncaring and deceitful. She never took care of my siblings or myself. No that job fell to me! And now all of a sudden she's caring and loving? Something was up. Sighing in irritation at the behavior of my "mother" I decide to go to the local human village. I need to let of some steam.

About a mile out side of the small little town of Pallet (Pallet Town) I closed my eyes and let the familiar pull from my transformation shift me into a half human. * The change was soft and warming like a gentle warm shower; almost like evolving only this time it was temporary. When the light receded I was no longer a Leafeon like before. Now I was a human girl around sixteen or seventeen (for all my time spent, as a human I still couldn't get the age thing down. Pokémon age a lot faster. For a human one year equals one year. For a Pokémon one year equals six or seven. So by human standards I'm technically three years old.) Glancing down I made sure everything was in place. '_Yep! All there!' _I thought happily. I was now wearing a yellow sundress that had a crawling vine print on it; I had Sunny Yellow hair with a small green streak through it tied in a ponytail, on my head I wore a dark green hood that covered my shoulders and was tucked within my dress (covering my fox like ears), and one my feet I wore brown boots with green highlights. Finding everything to my liking I started walking, but swore when I realized that I had neglected to tuck my leaf like tail under my dress and quickly did so, then straightening out the back of the dress so that I was once again decent. _'Wouldn't want to give everybody a free show now would I?'_ I thought smirking softly to myself. Before continuing on.

-_- Time Skip

I spent about four or five hours in the village just lazing around and talking to some of the people I knew (the least of which was a nine year old utterly obsessed with becoming a Pokémon trainer so he could be the very best. He was probably doomed to be partnered up with a Pokémon that'll hate him and force him to carry it around. Then they'll probably become friends and then be doomed to be stuck in some of the strangest situations imaginable).

Now I was headed back towards the Pokémon village.

"Well "mom" said she was going to give me a going away party!" I said with a sigh and started walking towards the tiny forest not to far away. (It was the only place big enough to throw a party).

**(WARNING! ATTEMPTED RAPE, FOUL LANGUAGE, AND POKÉ-DEATH UP AHEAD!)**

I sighed again as I reached the usual clearing. However I instantly tensed up when I noticed that no one was there. Situations like this never end well.

Before I had a chance to react four sets of vine shot out from the surrounding forest and wrapped around my legs and flipped me so that I was on my back.

"OKAY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! MOM! GET OUT HERE YOU BITCH I KNOW YOU'RE BEHIND THIS!" I shouted thrashing against my bindings.

"Well, well, well!" came the sound of my mothers voice. "I appears that my daughter does have a brain!" she said sauntering out of the forest a Luxray trailing behind her.

"The better for me when I break her!" He replied an evil grin gracing his features.

'_Oh fuck I know where this is going!'_ I thought and began trashing against my bindings.

"Struggle all you want little girl you're just going to make it more pleasurable for me when I shatter your mind as I take you body over and over again!" he said grinning and walking between my legs getting ready to mount me and take my virginity.

"FUCK YOU!" I shouted before unleashing an **Energy Ball** right into the ass holes face. Turning my head I fired off a **Razor Leaf **at my bindings slicing through the tender Pokefleash.

Flipping back up into a standing position I took on a defensive stance and got ready for more trouble.

"YOU BITCH!" the Luxray shouted climbing back up to his feet looking a little worse for wear. "I'M GOING TO ENJOY MAKING YOU SUFFER!"

"COME AT ME!" I shouted in reply throwing a customized vine whip at him. My vine whip unlike most grass types was covered in red thorns and dripped a paralyzing poison. More creeps had tried to take me then I could count and survival had taught me to be practical.

"Come on! Is that the best you got!" I shouted and avoid a quick attack from behind from my mother. "TAKE A **LEAFBLADE **BITCH!" I shouted and cut my mom across her back with my sharpened leaf. Laying her back open as easily as cutting a sapling down.

"FUCK!" she screamed collapsing blood pouring out of her wound.

"Shut up! I'm tired of hearing you!" I stated coldly before sending a **Razor Leaf** through her skull. She wasn't my first kill and she probably wouldn't be my last. Pushing back my Nausea I focused on my other enemy (Who Ever had been holding me down had obviously taken off when they saw I wasn't willing to go easy on anyone).

"Your Going to pay for that you bitch! She still owed me a lot of money!" He growled.

"Like I care! Her problems aren't mine!" I shouted throwing in a **Leaf Storm** to emphasize my point.

"Not so!" He barked leaping around my attack and firing a **Thunder Bolt** at me in return. "Before her unfortunate beheading just now she sold you into my services to pay of the majority of her depts. I must say that I first I was worried that it wouldn't be worth it but now I see that I made myself a bargain!"

"Fuck you!" I shouted and unleashed my strongest attack! What he'd never noticed was that during our entire fight I was storing up energy from the sun and in on burst I unleashed it in a tidal wave of energy! "TAKE THIS! **SOLAR SHOCKWAVE***!" I shouted and unleashed a literal wall of burning heat around me scorching the earth and cremating my mothers remains.

The Luxray had managed to avoid most of the attack but had still managed to get hit by a large portion of it, and now laid curled up at the base of a tree.

"Your no Pokémon!" he gasped a pool of blood starting to form underneath him. "What are you?"

"Your end. " I stated and used **Leaf Blade **to remove his head from his shoulders.

"Fuck!" I sighed and collapsed on the ground exhausted. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea using that move yet?" I asked myself before sighing again. I need to leave soon or the gateway that the mirror pool created would close and I would have to wait another month before I could do the ritual again.

Groaning in displeasure I forced myself back to my feet and started the long (for me in my current state) and pain staking walk towards my escape.

-_- Line break! **(EVERYONE DIED YOU CAN CONTINUE READING)**

Back at the mirror pool I transformed into my human form sans clothing (When I did the dimension walk I had to be naked Don't ask me why), shivering slightly at the cold autumn air I closed my eyes before bring all more power to the surface before I began my chant.

"Spirit that sleeps deep with in this lake grant this wish, I wish to make, and take me from this place to my new fate!"* I shouted releasing all of my built up power in a rush before diving down into the small lake.

Inside the Pool I was shocked to find that is was much, much deeper than it appeared. _'That is way too deep… there was no way I'd be able to swim that far!'_ I thought turning around to swim back only to find it to be the same exact distance. _'BLOODY MOTHER FUCKER! Oh well!' _I sighed and turned back the way I was supposed to go and started swimming as fast as I could.

'_Arceus it's so far! Why does it have to be so far?' _I cried silently to myself trying to ignore that darkness that was covering my eyes. _'Need to breath! NEED TO BREATH!'_ before I could stop myself, I opened my mouth wide and sucked in, and instantly began choking… or at least that's what I thought was happening. When I stopped freaking out and realized that I wasn't choking I cracked open an eye lid and took a cautious look around. Seeing that nothing had changed (and I wasn't in PokeHeaven or PokeHell) I hesitantly opened my mouth again and took a deep breath. It was air! _'Huh! So it's like swimming through water while being able to breath air unrestrictedly!' _I thought happily and continued my 'swim' to the other side.

**(POV Switched! GRAY'S POV! 1****st**** PERSON POV)**

When I came into the guild this morning there was a lot of things I was expecting. Natsu making an ass hat of himself and picking a fight with someone (probably me), then Erza would probably burry Natsu in the ground using whoever he was fighting with's head to do it, and finally I fully expected Lucy to gripe and complain about wondering how we ever get anything done while Cana yells at us to shut up so she could drink in peace.

Did any of that happen? Almost like clockwork. But something I never expected was the sudden feeling that something was off (Which I usually associated with Juvia when she was trying to rape me).

Glancing around I tried to take in everything wary of any sudden surprises that might ensue.

With a loud crack the air in the building seemed to ripple with tension and magic like there was something trying to force its way through. And suddenly a bulge started forming in mid air. It was like everything was suddenly a picture and someone was using their finger to try and force a hole through it.

"What the hell is that!" came Cana's blunt remark catching everyone's attention.

Master Makarov stood up and looked ready for a fight, everyone else doing the same.

And with a loud pop! The bulge exploded!

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Someone shouted before something was thrown out of the hole… and right into Natsu.

Slowly moving forward everyone carefully moved towards the spot that Natsu had been last seen.

"GOD DAMN IT! THAT HURT!" a girl said popping up from under the table… completely Naked.

….

….

….

_**SPLOOSH!**_

In a matter of seconds almost every guy (and more than a couple of girls (Erza as well though that's understandable considering that she's more then slightly BI) shot off with a huge jet of blood, (Those who didn't were either too young to understand or passed out) I myself only surviving because I was used to surprises like this from Juvia _(shudders)_, it was going to take more then a little flash of boobs (Her lower waste was still below eyeline) to take me down. Sighing I turned my back to her and stripped of my shirt and pants.

"Here" I said to her still not looking. "Put these on, other wise no body is ever going to get anything done."

"EEP!" she shrieked as if just realizing that there were other people around. She then shrieked again when she realized (I'm guessing) that she was naked. Next thing I expected to hear was a girlish version of Natsu's voice demanding to know what happened to her clothes fallowed by an angry punch because he blamed me for his current predicament. Instead I received my second shock of the day.

"God damned Mirror Pool dropping me in the middle of a crap load of people!" she swore taking the clothes from me. _'That wasn't Natsu…'_ I thought shocked. Natsu had a very distinct voice pattern that anyone could place even if he was a girl. No this was someone completely different. Her voice was soft, and musically sweet but not powerfully so. Her voice was reminiscent of a gentle breeze blowing through the leaves of the trees. _'Aw Kami now is not the time to be thinking about writing another sonnet! * I need to find out who she is and what happened to Natsu!' _I thought turning back around when she had finished dressing.

"**Okay WHO are you and what are doing here/where am I?**" We said to each other at the same time obviously we'd both been planning the same thing.

Sighing in frustration I ran a hand through my hair and said. "Okay you go first."

"Thank you…" she replied before asking. "Not to be rude or anything… But where the hell am I?"

"You're in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall in Magnolia." I replied without missing a beat.

"And that is… where?" she asked clearly a little irritated.

"In the Kingdom of Fiore."

"Look asshole I just got thrown through a **HOLE** in the **UNIVERSE** I'm not exactly up to date on very much. So would you quit it with the stupid answers?" she asked developing a tick mark.

"I will" this got a sigh of relief out of her. "Just as soon as you stop asking stupid questions!" Tick mark back full-blown. "And speaking of questions! I have a couple of my own! What did you do with my brother!" * I asked angry the temperature dropping a couple degrees to prove my point.

"Your brother? Who the hell is your brother and what was it that I was supposed to do to him? I just got here!" She replied stomping her foot gaining a moan of pain. "Huh? Oh do you mean this guy?" she asked bending down and pulling up Natsu by the hair.

"Yep… " I said feeling a sweat drop forming on the back of my head. "That's him."

"Well then no harm done!" she said happily obviously ignoring the bright red footmark on his head. "So where am I again?" she asked looking around.

"You are in Fairy Tail's guild hall at the center of a Town named Magnolia which is one of the larger towns in the Kingdom of Fiore." I replied with a sigh wondering why no body had woken up yet. Sure she was beautiful but so were a lot of the Fairy Tail girls. Almost seeing her naked (Her arm had continently blocked any view of the exciting bits) shouldn't have caused this bad of a reaction. _'Hmph must have been the shock of it.' _I thought to myself shaking my head. _'After all with the exception of Loki none of these retards are getting any… matter of fact neither am I, but that's my own choice. I'd rather my first being my wife… or at least someone I care deeply for.'_

"Oh… what's a guild?" she asked getting this cute confused look on her face. She looked absolutely adorable especially with those fake leaf like fox ears and tail.

'_Wait what?!' _all thoughts came to a screeching halt when I witnessed one of her leaf like ears twitch. Looking down further on her head in noticed that there she had no ears even though the style she had her hair in should have shown them. Looking farther down I stared at the tail intently searching at for any sign of movement.

'_THERE!'_ I thought when I caught it move even though she herself was still in the same position.

_**THUNK!**_

"OW! SON OF A-!" I shouted when a mug hit me in the head. "What was that for!" I demanded.

"If you're done staring at my body oh so intently then would you kindly answer my question?" she asked in a sweet but condescending tone. Quiet the feet considering that her voice never grew louder. _'I guess this is how her voice always is… well unless I piss her off again… speaking of which I better answer her!'_

"A guild is basically a large group of people who share the same interests and ideals and work together on any jobs or assignments we might get. Here at Fairy Tail for instance we are a magic guild. Look see that wall over there?" I asked pointing at a one of the walls this one had a large message board covered in posters and messages. "That's where we go if we want to take on a job. If you want you can form a small group to help take on said job. Get it now?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ummm… Yeah! I think so!" she replied with a smile. "So… where do I go to sign up?"

"You're going to have to talk to Master Makarov about that." I said pointing down to the diminutive guild master who had a blood pool larger then what he body should have been capable of possessing.

"Great… he's a pervert," she stated deadpanning.

I opened my mouth to at least try and defend the old lecher but then decided against it. There was no real point in arguing it anyway. Because knowing him he's probably prove it once he gained consciousness.

"Yeah he kinda is…" I said scratching the back of my head. "So… what's with-?"

"The ears and tail?" she said cutting me off with a scary look on her face. "That's a secret!" she said bubbly and walked over to the old man before kicking him in the shin. "HEY OLD MAN WAKE UP!" she shouted pulling a megaphone out of nowhere.

"WHAAA!" Master Makarov shouted springing at least six feet into the air. "Kami above!" he gasped holding onto his chest, clearing his throat after calming down. "So you want to join the guild eh?" he asked becoming serious.

"Yep!" she said with a happy smile. "But you do know it's not polite to ease drop on other peoples conversation!" she said sing songily wagging a finger.

"And shouting in someone's ear with a megaphone is?" I asked with a deadpan.

"I don't know the sum total amount of time I usually get to stay human would only amount to around a month or two." She said shrugging.

Well that's explainable… wait what!?

"What do you mean stay human?" Master Makarov said suddenly on edge. I didn't blame him the second I caught the meaning of her words I'd stepped into an attack stance ready to freeze her solid. For all we knew she could be a demon who managed to rip through into our dimension!

"Oh yeah! Hmm… well since I'm no longer in my home dimension the rules about telling people shouldn't apply… especially since I doubt that the even have Pokémon in this dimension otherwise I would have sensed them… Hmm…" she muttered to herself just loud enough for me to hear.

"OKAY!" she shouted and then whipped out a giant chalkboard, a couple of strange looking plushies, and some strange red and white ball. "I am-… no wait that's not technically right anymore! I was, what is known in my home dimension as a Pokémon. A Pokémon is a generalized term for any of the vast number of monsters that inhabits my old world. And live in harmony (mostly) with the humans live in it as well." This got a sigh of relief from the Master and I… as well as a couple of other people who'd woken up. "Although we do attack travelers unwary travellers on a daily basis." And the tension was back. "This is done for three reasons. Reason #1: Some Species of Pokémon are very territorial. Reason #2: Because battling is fun and helps to strengthen us as well as adding maturity. And Reason #3: a Pokémon will attack in the hopes of being captured and taken on to a team."

"Wait a second! Your kind wants to be captured? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Levy asked curious as ever (she'd been the first one after the Master to pull herself up and was currently taking notes on everything this strange girl was saying).

"You would think that" she said with a nod obviously taking into account that we operated on different rules and ideals. "However the one thing that every Pokémon craves is the companionship that comes with being captured and trained under a good trainer. It is every Pokémon's dream to make their trainer happy because without them there isn't any real meaning to our lives and by making it onto a team we gain that meaning… but that doesn't mean that we'll let ourselves be captured without a fight. By engaging a trainer and his/her Pokémon in a battle we can discover whether or not that trainer is a good person. We can tell this by how strong a Pokémon is, what kind of condition they are in, and how the trainer orders their attacks. And if a trainer is really super bad then it is not uncommon for a captured Pokémon to warn the attacking one to try and escape before the trainer has a chance to catch us with on of these!" she said throwing up the strange ball and catching it. "This Lady and Gentle men is what is know as a Pokéball. It is a device that human trainers can deploy (I.e. throw at us) to capture a Pokémon. These Pokéballs will unleash a beam of energy, which will digitize the targeted Pokémon and then store it in its memory bank. Each Pokéball can only store one Pokémon in them. However just because the Pokémon is in the ball doesn't mean that they will stay in it. The first few seconds are extremely crucial to the capture process and a Pokémon with a strong enough Will is targeted then said Pokémon can break out of a the Pokéball thus destroying it. But only if the targeted Pokémon breaks out before the ball can lock down on it. This battle of wills is represented by the indicator button, which also serves to release or recall a Pokémon who it is locked onto. Although if a Pokémon that is stored within the Pokéball wishes then they can force themselves out into the real world, this time however the Pokéball will not be destroyed because it has locked onto the Pokémon."

"But why would a Pokémon want to escape its ball if they want to be captured? Or after they have already been captured?" Levy again.

"AH! Good questions! Well there are a couple reasons. For first question the answer is that either the Pokémon still wants to keep fighting or doesn't want to be captured in the first place. Not necessarily because that trainer is bad. But some Pokémon build their own companionship amongst other Pokémon and do not wish to leave them or a sixth sense that all Pokémon have alerts us that the trainer isn't our destined one. And for the second question the answer is that some feel to confined inside of the ball, others are claustrophobic (though I don't see how that works considering that during their time in the ball you can't feel anything), others don't like the feeling of being what the say is imprisoned and would much rather stay out of their ball, and finally a Pokémon will sometimes escape from their ball if they sense that their trainer is in danger."

"Okay so the Pokémon protect the trainer but what does the trainer do?" Master asked looking quiet curious. "You know besides the whole taking care of those under his charge."

"The Trainers (if they are travelers, stay home and have their Pokémon as a pet) are more often the not the strategist calling out attacks and moves that will help to win the battle. While most wild Pokémon don't need the help in battle it always helps to have someone with a perspective that isn't clouded with battle fever."

"Battle fever?"

"Laymen's term for getting caught up in the blood lust." She stated flippantly. "Well if there are no more questions…"

"Wait! You never showed us what Pokémon look like!" Romeo asked (he'd obviously gotten into the discussion.

"Oh yeah…" and then turned around to grab the two plushies. One was a little plant like thing that kind of looked like an onion head with four stubby little appendages attached to it. And the other looked somewhat like a fox with red black and gray fur. "This little one here" she said shaking the plantish "one is a Petilil. And this one is a Zorua." The fox this time. "They are both Pok-" suddenly she stopped and then narrowed her eyes. Suddenly the idea that this girl was a battle-hardened warrior didn't seemed as far-fetched as I'd been silently telling myself. Without warning she suddenly threw the two Pokémon plushies into the wall behind her with enough force to put cracks in it. And before I could blink she had two green glowing balls of energy aimed at them. "Get up! I know what you two really are!" she commanded.

"What are you doing that for? Their just plushies aren't they?" Asuka asked speaking everyone's (who was awake that is) mind.

And as if to answer her question the two "plushies" got up and turned around. The fox getting into a fighting stance and the plant thingy just stood their rubbing the red mark on its face from where it had crashed. Turning to its partner in crime the small plant Pokémon extended a vine from under its bib like thing. The little plant used it to flick the fox thingy on the head while it used one of its stubby little appendages like it was shaking a finger.

Just what the hell was going on?!

**(POV Switched! (Temporarily Unnamed) LEAFEON'S POV! 1****st**** PERSON POV)**

After witnessing the Petilil admonish the Zorua I lowered my hands and then crouched down when the Petilil approached.

"Sorry for tricking you like the way we did." She said (I could tell by its tone of voice) giving a small bow. "But we were escaping from our trainer and didn't know what else to do. We couldn't use the Mirror Pool because we didn't know the secret words that would send us somewhere else." She said a small emerald tear* falling down its face. "So when we saw you taking a bunch of things out of you hollow and then sealing it into your pack* we knew that you must've either known the secret words or would go far enough away that we wouldn't have to worry about ever running into that bastard ever again."

Sighing in defeat/irritation I stood back up. "Fine you to can stay." I stated causing the two Pokémon to cheer and throw themselves a mini party (Where they got the Party Cannon I dread to ask). "However! I won't be taking care of you! You'll have to work on your own or find someone who'll take care of you and train/teach you until you can evolve." I said ignoring the two brats somewhere behind me asking if the could have their very own Pokémon.

"Why?" the Petilil asked tilting its head.

"Because I am basically a hatchling right now. I am in a new world in my locked into my human form and will have to learn this world rules. I'm not nearly qualified to take care of two little younglings like you two!" I said raising an eyebrow "So you two are going to have to make good on your own until you can evolve and get your own human forms locked in."

"What?" someone asked from behind. Turning around I say a Green haired chick with a cowgirl hat on and a bandana around her neck.

"Yeah they'll be stuck like that until they can evolve. Once that happens then they'll be kind of like me except with their own changes. Right now they can shift their forms (a flash of light and a bunch of jaw drops behind me alerted me that one of them had transformed into their human form.) so that they become a Human-Pokémon half-breed. However the change will only last a couple of hours if they don't change themselves back (and another flash for the change back). The one thing that is locked in is their age. Pokémon mature and age a lot faster then humans. Usually we also have a longer life span. However by my coming through the portal and they with me the amount of time we age each year is only that one-year unlike the six or seven that we'd usually get. Also now instead of living until we get too sick or are killed off by some other Pokémon we only live to what is considered a normal life span for you guys." I explained before huffing and throwing myself into a chair. "I'm sick of explaining shit." I stated and started amusing myself by causing a crawling vine to grow up one of the stonewalls and then form a dense amount of the leaves to form the strange tattoo that seemed to be on everybody shoulder. I was guessing that it was either: some strange birthmark everyone here was born with, it was national mark, or it was the guild's mark.

"You're rather Bipolar aren't you?" the guy from before who'd handed me some of his clothes asked (Since no one was reacting to this I took it as either socially acceptable or it was just a common occurrence to find him lacking articles of clothing).

"Yeah? Well you would be too if you had killed someone less then two hours ago!" I grunted and turned away from him.

"But weren't you a Pokémon? Should you be used to doing that?" he asked still persisting.

"No I'm not!" I hissed at him. "I'm a plant type! That means I live off the land and I love all life! Do I like fighting? Yes I do! But fighting and killing are to very different things!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it to sound like I thought that you were a killer or anything. I'd just thought that death was a common occurrence from where you're from." He said placatingly

"It is…" I said with a sigh, "But you don't go around killing other people all the time do you?" I asked semi-serious.

He gave a mild chuckle and said. "I guess when you put it that way I guess I can see where you're coming from."

I giggled even though it wasn't really funny. "You know what I just realized!" I said with a gasp of freight.

"Hmm?"

"I don't have anywhere to live!" I shouted in panic and started running around.

**(POV Switched! GRAY'S POV! 1****st**** PERSON POV)**

I sat back and watched chuckling as this strange girl ran around like a chicken without a head panic about what she should do. Standing up I stood in her way and caught her as she was running. "Hey calm down" I said when I had her caught in my embrace. "Look if you need somewhere to live you can ask some of my friends if they'll let you stay at their place, and if not you can always stay with me. I have plenty of room." I informed her. Pulling her towards Lucy, Levi, Erza, and Mirajane who were standing with Romeo and Asuka **(I HAVE BENT THE REALITY OF FAIRY TAIL'S SPACE AND TIME TO BRING IN ASUKA FROM ITS FUTURE! SHE AND ROMEO ARE BOTH SIX YEARS OLD!) **both of whom were obviously planning to be the Pokémon's new trainers.

"Hey guys!" I said walking up into the group, "I was wondering if-"

"Oh thank God!" Lucy cried throwing herself onto the new girl. "We've been trying to figure out these two's names but we can't understand what they're saying!"

"It is like a bad game of charades'." Concluded Erza with a nod.

"So we were wondering if you'd translate their names for us? We very much appreciate it." Mirajane asked clasping her hands together like she was praying.

"Sure." The new girl stated bending down to better listen to the Pokémon. "Her name is Momo." She said pointing down to the little plant onion thingy. "And her name is Ayama." This time she said pointing to the little fox.

"Their both girls? Huh no wonder it didn't like any of the names that I tried to give it!" Romeo said scratching his head.

"Romeo I don't think anyone wants to be named Skull Crusher Supreme." Lucy stated shaking her head. "Anyway thanks-! Umm… what was your name again?" Lucy asked blushing in embarrassment.

It wasn't until that moment that I realized that since the she'd gotten here our almost new guild member had not once introduced herself. Turning to her expectantly I was surprised when I saw her blush and then look down mumbling something while scrapping her foot on the ground.

"Huh? What did you say?" Levi asked who like the rest of us wasn't able to make out what she'd said.

Taking a deep breath suddenly looking a bit apprehensive she look and loud enough for us to hear say. "I don't have a name." she said and then looked back down quickly.

"WHA-?! HMPH!" shouted Romeo who was suddenly shut up by Mirajane before he could make a scene that would cause the poor girl even more embarrassment.

"That's quite enough out of you Romeo." Lucy said sternly. "Why weren't you given a name?" Lucy asked gently placing a hand on the new girl's shoulder. "Or why didn't you just make one for yourself?"

"My mom was a bitch." She said simply not lifting her head while swiping at what must have been tears. "She never cared about my sibling or myself. All she ever cared about was getting her next fix and left everything to me. I had to raise my sibling by myself. Feed them and name them always make sure that nothing ever happened to them and always keeping them out of anything that could permanently scar them." She continued still not look up. "I guess you could just say that I never got around to thinking of one for myself… so now you know a bit of my sad little story." She said and sat down a little away from us in on of the chairs, her back to the rest of us.

"What are we going to Levy? We can't not, not give her a name! It's not like we can go around calling her girl or something like that!" Lucy stated sounding at a loss. Not that I blamed her. It wasn't like any of us had ever been in a situation like this before.

**(POV Switched! (Temporarily Unnamed) LEAFEON'S POV! 1****st**** PERSON POV)**

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid!' _I silently cursed myself. _'I should have known better and I should have already thought of a name for myself! God they must think I'm some kind of retard now!' _I sighed in depression knowing that there was now nothing that I could do. I'd goofed and would probably be forever known as "That Girl" or some shit like that.

I'd just started to allow myself to wallow in self-pity when I noticed that someone was standing in front of me. It was the blond girl from before.

"Hi… um… my friend Levi and I umm…" she started to say but then seemed to get tongue-tied. Causing the Bluet from before to come over.

"What Lucy was trying to say before she goofed is that she and I have thought of a name for you and were wondering if (and this is if you like it) you'd keep it." She said (she was obviously Levi) "Lucy" only nodded looking embarrassed at the fact that she could complete her sentence.

"Well I'm open to the idea. I guess…" I said not entirely thrilled with putting the entirety of my future in the hands of a couple of girls that I'd just met.

"Okay… umm… well first we thought of Emma, but that didn't seem to fit so we tried for Rose… but that didn't work out either. So finally we thought of Hana…" she said looking pleased. "Well as for last names I don't even want to get into that. So let's just skip to the fact that we thought of choosing Utsukushii, it means beautiful. So together your name means Beautiful Flower!" she said looking very pleased with herself like I'd already decided to accept the name.

'_Beautiful Flower! PLEH! What are they trying to do? Make into some sort of Bouquet?' _I thought to myself slightly disgusted… _'Well… it's not like it's a bad name… and it is kind of nice that they went through all the trouble of trying to think up the perfect name for me… although how they managed to make what sounds like a couple of hours long process fit into about ten minutes is beyond me.'_ Closing my eyes I focused on the name for a couple of more seconds and discovered that (even though they'd only known me for a couple of minutes,) they'd chosen the perfect name for me.

Opening my eyes I looked up at the duet in front of me and smiled gently. Before saying. "Thank you I love it!" and with that I pounced on them both causing them to start giggling madly. "Now all I have to do is figure out a place to stay and I'm all good!" I said once the three of us had calmed down.

"Well I'd offer you to stay at our place… but umm…" Lucy started to say but the blushed scarlet and looked away. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was implying… especially with Levi's predatory grin.

"Yeah… No thanks!" I said giggling slightly. "But I don't swing that way!"

Lucy looked indefinitely relieved.

"Thank God! Because Levi here is shameless."* Lucy said poking the girl next to her in the side. Levi's grin only got wider… somehow…

"Straight as a line eh?" Levi said the Predatory grin still there.

"Straighter." I replied with pride.

"Why don't you ask Mirajane over there?" Levi said with a giggle pointing to the platinum hair girl who was still standing next to the baka and the two children from before. "She's the one standing next to the two children and Gray (the guy who brought you over to us in case he was too much of a ass to remember to introducing himself to you)."

"Okay I'll go do that thanks! And if she can't then Ass-hat over there has already offered to let me stay in his extra room if none of you can house me until I get my own place!" I replied. For some reason that got the two of them grinning like a pair of foxes. Not liking those looks I stealthily snuck away back towards Mirajane and Gray (I still didn't know the kids names unless Romeo was the black haired brats actual name).

"Hi! Mirajane right?" I said completely ignoring Gray whipping him gently with my tail, which seemed to drag him along a bit… though I don't see how that's possible. "I was wondering if it'd be alright if I stayed with you until I could get on my feet?"

For some reason my question caused her to flinch. "I'm sorry… ah… (Hana) Hana but my place is flooded right now after one of the pipes blew while I was here working. The contractors said that it's going to take at least a couple of months to get rid of all the damage and mold that the water caused." She said looking a bit sad.

"Sorry," I said wincing a bit myself. "Though I'd check for hidden cameras before moving back in. You're pretty hot if I'm any judge." I said with a wink causing her to go bright read and turn into a stuttering mess.

I smirk slightly before saying. "Calm down! I'm not a lesbian or anything like that so you don't have to worry about any of that from me… besides… something tells me you already get enough trouble from those two!" I said hitching a thumb over my shoulder at Lucy and Levi.

This seemed to calm Mirajane down and got her to smile thank fully. Before she had to rush off. Apparently she was the bar tender.

"Well looks like I'm staying with you then Mr. Stripper." I said having caught on to the fact of "Gray's little habit" from snatches of conversations I'd over heard.

"I'm not a stripper!" he whined before leading me towards the guildhall doors.

"Hey wait up! I'm coming with!" Lucy shouted running up.

"Why?" I asked a little confused. _'why is she coming? Doesn't she have a girlfriend to attend to? Or did I totally miss read the signs I was getting from the two… they're both obviously Lesbians'_ _(their very aura screams it)_*_. 'Meh! I'll figure it out later!'_

"Well I just thought that you're going to need new clothes." Lucy said like it was obvious. And it was I just didn't really think about it considering I didn't have ANY money.

"I would like some (especially since these fit so tight), but I don't have any money." I said pulling at my barrowed shirt that was press tightly enough that if I hadn't caused a pair of leaves to grow under my shirt then my nipples would have easily shown through the material.

"Don't worry we can just ask the master to give you some!" she said happily. "And besides! You still need to get your guild mark if you want to make it official that you're part of our guild."

"Damn it! I almost forgot!" I shouted before taking off towards where 'The Master' was.

**-_- Time Skip! **

And one photo-shoot for some fancy Wizard Magazine, (The master wouldn't let me have the money any other way), one payday, one shopping trip, and one dark green guild mark on my left hand later we were on our way!

**-_- RETURN OF THE TIME SKIP! (POV SWITCH GRAY'S POV!)**

"And here we are." I said walking up to my two-story house. Dropping a couple of the bags so that I could use my 'key' to open the door (that Hana made me carry on the way over after Lucy left).

"Whoa… how the hell did you afford this place?" Hana asked during the walk here I'd been explaining how the money system worked. Thankfully ours currency and hers weren't that different so she got all of it down pretty fast.

"I didn't!" I replied with a light chuckle. "Some old guy I'd saved last year had but me in his will and gave me the houses. Fully paid off and everything! All I really need to bother with is water and power." I informed her then used my ice magic to open the specially designed lock that kept Juvia out. "Well come on in." I said stepping out of the way. "Well come on I'll show you to your room." I told her leading her upstairs.

"Well this is it!" I said opening a door, revealing a sparsely decorated room. There was a bed, a dresser, a TV in one corner, a small desk/computer combo, and a lamp.

"There's a restroom down the hall and my room is directly across from yours. If you need anything the door is unlocked." I informed her before leaving her to her own devices.

**(POV Switched! HANA'S POV! 1****st**** PERSON POV) -_- TIME SKIP! NIGHT TIME A WEEK LATER!**

**WARNING! MINI LEMON AHEAD! SKIP TO THE NEXT -_- TO AVOID IT!**

I didn't really know what I was doing standing in the middle of the hall… but I had some purpose even if I didn't exactly know what it was. Walking forward I shivered slightly as the cold night air slid across my bare skin in a gentle caress. Gripping the doorknob firmly I felt no sense of embarrassment as I walked into Gray's room completely buck ass naked. I was actually excited and I could feel my ears and tail respond to it.

Gray stood in the middle of the room obviously fresh from the shower. Before he could say anything I stepped forward and pushed him down onto his bed moving aside his towel to get at my prize. I jumped onto his member like a wild animal trusting a purring to his ministrations until-

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed suddenly waking up a film of sweat covering my body. I had to grasp at the blanket to keep it from falling off and revealing my nudeness to the world. "What the hell was that!?" I demanded quietly shaking off the burning sensation that the dream had left me with. "There is no way in hell I like that asshole like that!" _'Yeah but what if you do?' _a traitorous inner voice whispered quietly. I swore to myself shaking my head to clear out the rabid thought and turned to the little clock next to my bed.

**12:00PM **it read in small blinking numbers letting me know that it had gone off sometime ago but I'd been to dead to the world to hear it.

I groaned before throwing off the covers. Under where I'd lain was a large wet spot where my waste had been. Sighing in self-deprecation I ripped off the stained sheets and threw them in the laundry hamper I'd been given. _'I'll wash those later'_ I told myself before wrapping a towel around myself and grabbing a change of clothes before going towards the room that Gray had pointed out the night before.

**-_- TWO HOURS LATER! ALL DONE!**

Taking a shower hadn't been as tough as I'd initially thought it was going to be. Managing the temperatures had been pretty straightforward. The only real probable had been trying to remember how Lucy had taught me how to put on and take off a Bra. The memory of which caused me to smile slightly. When she'd first been trying to show me how to get it on, I'd mistakenly thought that she'd been trying to cop a feel. Thankfully she wasn't and had quickly described what she was trying to do. Unfortunately she hadn't been quiet fast enough to say so before she'd gotten slapped. But meh she'd understood what kind of impression I'd gotten. Her being lesbian and all…

Walking down stairs into to the living room I found it empty and assumed that Gray had already left for the guild. Looking around I decided that it was prudent to familiarize myself with my new living arrangements (I.E. snoop around for black mail material).

I'd just started my familiarization (investigation) when I stumbled across a large piece of Ice. Although it lay in the light of the hot sun, which was coming in through an open window from outside, it didn't melt or even show signs of perspiration.

"Ellow den! What's this thing?" I asked aloud with a funny accent while picking up the chunk of ice. It gave a small pulse and then another, in regular spaces… almost like a heart beat.

"PUT THAT DOWN!" someone shouted behind me practically making me drop the damn thing, but I'd managed to catch it in time.

"Geez Gray! Give a girl a heart attack why don't you!" I shouted one hand holding the piece of ice and the other grabbing at my heart.

"Put. That. Down." He demanded slowly and angrily.

"Okay, okay I am! Don't get your panties in a punch!" I said placatingly while gently lowering the chunk of ice back down to where I'd found it.

Immediately Gray ran over and started fretting around the chunk of ice.

"What's so important about that chunk of ice?" I asked eventually after getting tire of watching Gray, flip the thing over for the fifty if time.

"Its all that remains of my teacher." I heard him mutter still wrapped up in checking the piece of ice.

"Explain" I order eyes narrowing slightly at the over sized ice cube.

Sighing Gray put down the piece of ice and turning to me. "Sit down this is going to take a while.

**-_- ONE EXPLAINATION ABOUT UR AND THE SPELL THAT SHE USED.**

"So she's a chunk of ice?" I asked looking a said chunk of ice curiously.

"Yeah… I've been trying to figure out a way to bring her back but without the rest of her it's not likely I'll succeed." He said with his head down. "I'd just like to see her one more time and be able to talk too her. Just one more time."

Standing up I left him in the living room alone with his thoughts. "Don't worry Gray… You'll get you wish… I just hope the cost isn't too high this time." I whispered quietly, making a silent promise to bring Ur back for him. Walking up to my room I fell back to sleep. I'd need all the energy I could muster tonight.

**-_- Night (Unknown Location)**

"Great… I'm not even here for a month and I'm already back at the mirror pool." I said irritated gently cradling the last piece of Ur in my hand. "Guardian of the pool come forth and reap to me my great desire!" I shouted, this wasn't a prayer like before. This was a demand.*****

"**Well, well, well!"** a deep baritone voice said echoing throughout the chamber. **"If it isn't the little changeling from before! Tell me… what is your desire?" **it said with a deep chuckled as two bright yellow eyes peered up at me from within the debts of the pool.

Without missing a beat I tossed the piece of ice into the air above the pool, where some invisible force kept it floating above the surface of the pool.

"That is all that remains of a once great ice wizard named Ur. I want her restored fully, mind, body, and soul. And nothing added in! No demonic energies, or holy ones! I want he restored to exactly the way she was before she sacrificed herself to seal a great demon. The only thing I'd want changed is if she had some illness or damage that shouldn't be there." I said stating my demands.

"**This is a pricely thing you demand."** The voice said gravely. **"But not out of my power to give."**

"What is the price?" I asked with only a little foreboding.

"**My price is your left eye."** The voice said easily.

I felt my blood run cold. I had been prepared for many things… but not that.

"And if I am to have my sight restored later by some other means?" I asked.

"**Our contract will not be affected, even if you have the eye regenerated. I only demand the eye, not your sight."** It said calmly.

"Then I will pay." Is said and braced myself. From the depths of the pool a long thin tendril of water wormed its way out and made its way towards my eye. The liquid held steady for a moment before lancing forward and capturing my eye within its grasp.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** I screamed in pain as I felt my eye removed with an excruciating slowness that seemed to stretch on forever.

"**The process is almost complete. If you wish to void the contract then do so now. For once I have fully removed the eye then the contract will be cemented and there will be no going back."**

"No keep going…" I gasped between ragged breaths.

"**You must care deeply for this person to do this. Was she your lover?"** The voice commented before severing the vain that kept my eye attached to my skull.

"Never met her." I managed closing my empty socket to try and keep the bleeding down to a minimum, while with my remaining eye I stood there watching my missing eye get taken down far into the debts of the pool.

"**Then why go so far for her?" **the voice asked curiously.

"Because there is someone who needs her more then I need my full sight." I stated calmly brushing away a blood tear. "I would have given both eyes had that been necessary." I finished before sitting down feeling a little woozy.

The voice only let out a little **Hmm** before it started its end of the deal. Glowing blue lances of crystal clear water shot out of the surface of the pool and into the piece of ice that had gone out of my mind during the removal of my eye calling itself back to my attention. The ice flattened before growing and taking on the shape of half a woman's face. The ice continued to grow and shape itself until the half mask had grown into a full head (even going so far as to make the likeness of hair) and onward until the full form of a woman (naked as the day she was born) was made. From high above snow was swept down onto the ice sculpture and clung to it like skin completely covering it from the head to its dainty feet. The now snow covered sculpture was then levitated and lain on the ground next to me. From nowhere a strong gentle breeze blew past and with it took the all the snow.

Revealing the naked woman in all her splendor. The ice now completely gone now replaced with flesh and blood human being.

"**The process is complete."** And as if to emphasize the voices words the woman gave a slight gasp before she began breath gently as she slept.

Out of the corner of my eye a flurry of activity drew my eye once again towards the center of the pool. The snow from before was spinning round and round above the center of the pool forming a whirling mass of white. The cloud condensed until it was a long white pillar. The pillar of snow gently blew towards me piece of it falling away the closer it came, before eventually revealing a slightly curved four foot sword with a black grip and a black sheath. **(CHECK OUT THE COVER PICTURE IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT)**

"**This is the blade known as Uta-shi*. Take it as a gift for your will and bravery. Only you and yours will she let wield. Use her well and your enemies will learn to fear her bite for when she stings the frosts of hell will burn in its wake." **The voice claimed.

"So does it burn? Or freeze?" I asked stupidly blood loss was making it hard to think.

"**It freezes"**

"Oh… that's cool." I said before grabbing it and then it before placing it in the sheath. I then created a long vine and attached my new sword to my back. Dragging myself to my feet I meandered my way of to the woman I hoped was Ur and shook her by the shoulder. "Hey! Hey! Wake up!" I said gently. Only getting a soft moan for my effort. "Come on! Wake up! I am in no condition to carry you all the way back to Gray's house!" I pleaded.

"Hmm… wha-? Where am I?" she asked groggily waking up only slightly.

"In the land of the living now get up! I am in no condition to carry you or anyone anywhere right now." I informed her. "Also your naked so if you want to save yourself a lot of embarrassment I suggest you get up before I am actually forced to carry you."

Realizing what I said she shot up and quickly used her hands to cover her 'girly bits' not like it mattered to me I was straight and had already seen what she looked like.

"What's going on? How am I back!" she asked slightly hysterical.

"I brought you back and the process is too much for my brain to describe right now." I stated hazily. "Now use some of your ice make magic so you can form yourself some clothes so that we can get out of here. I have a surprise for someone at home." I said before I started shuffling away. I heard her shout ice make something or another before I heard the clunk, clunk, clunk of her fallowing.

**(POV SWITCHED! GRAY'S POV! EARLY MORNING!)**

**CLUTHUMP!**

"WHAT THE HELL!" I gasped as I heard then sound of my front door slamming close. I lived in total fear of that sound. Especially when I wasn't the one to slam it! Jumping out of my bed I raced down stairs dreading that the bane of my existence would be waiting for me in my living room.

"Oh hey Gray I hope we didn't wake you up!" Hana said cheerfully. Something was wrong. Even Natsu in all his idiocy could have seen that. Hana looked haggard and grayish like the life had been sucked out of her. Her hair was covering her left eye and the other had a dark circle underneath it, like she hadn't been to sleep in over a week. Her clothes were mussed up and dirty and there was a dark brown spot on the chest that was probably blood.

Behind me I could hear the clack, clack, clack! Of ice against my marble floor, but I ignored it in favor of check on Hana.

"What happened?" I demand walking forward and tried to move her hair away from her left eye, but she stopped me.

"We have guest and I don't think it's very polite to ignore someone you haven't seen in what seven eight years?" she asked before turning away from me and moving towards a couch.

"Well haven't you grown!" someone said behind me.

Ever so slowly I turned around. I new that voice! How could I not I'd been hearing it every night for the past seven years.

"Mom?" I asked staring in shock at my adopted mother.

"How are you doing son?" she asked cheerfully and with out a care in the world.

**THUNK!**

**(STORY END!)**

**S-16: And that's the end of that bitches! I've finally finished this chapter! This by far has take the longest of all my fanfictions and has taken the most words to write! 10,879 words exactly! Freaking insane if you ask me!**

**S-16: Any time for the list of things that you may find interesting so here it is! Oh and don't forget to leave a review! Please! Please! Do! I need all the help I can get to continue writing this story! This chapter alone took my over two months to write because of my hectic schedule. While later chapters won't be nearly as long. Giving your support will help me get new chapters out a lot faster.**

**S-16: GOOD BYE! GOOD LUCK! AND DON'T DIE!**

**LIST OF THINGS YOU MAY WANT TO KNOW!**

**THE MIRROR POOL: **Bronies everywhere should recognize this reference (YES I'm a Brony as well so STFU or I'll kill you MLP is awesome!) as the magical pond that Pinkie Pie uses in the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies I have adapted and altered it for my own usage giving it a verity of other abilities besides creating doppelgangers.

**HALF HUMAN:** In _MY_ version of Pokémon, all Pokémon the ability to turn themselves into Hanyo. (Half Human Half Demon combo except this one is Half Human Half Pokémon) They keep this kept a secret otherwise everything might go down to hell in a hand basket. The accusation of being called demons and hunted down being the biggest fear. That causes the Pokémon from revealing this nature.

**SOLAR SHOCKWAVE: **Basically discharge except the plant type Pokémon that uses this move must have advanced knowledge of solar beam, utilizing the move throughout they is entire body instead of a focused beam.

**THE CHANT: **Much like the chant used by Pinkie Pie in MLP to create clones of herself this particular chant is used to take the user to an alternate dimension far different then their home. This is under the classification Prayer*****.

**GRAY'S SONNET: **After spending extensive time around Lucy it stands to reason that Gray, Natsu, and Erza would become more involved with the world of literature. I having made Gray actually grow a love for it, and having him get involved with poetry. This will make sense eventually.

**GRAY'S DEMAND: **While not like to admit this while Natsu is around Gray sees Natsu as a brother and friend.

**HANA'S PACK:** Personal Hammer space that all Pokémon(Ex Pokémon) have access to. The items stored within vary, depending on what a Pokémon puts in it. Each is utterly secure and is inaccessible to other Pokémon. Basically a safety deposit box that only you have the key to and can access anytime anywhere.

**LEVI IS SHAMELESS: **Though it won't really be shown in this fanfiction, I have made Levi a lesbian who takes any chance she gets to flirt with other girls and try to seduce them. She does this frequently with Lucy who I have made her roommate. Also a Lesbian herself Lucy is usually forced to take the brunt of Levi's attempts, however both take it jokingly as Lucy has shown no interest in Levi as a partner rather wishing to maintain their relationship as strictly as friends only.

**AURA'S:** As told earlier all Pokémon have a sixth sense that let's them know whether a trainer is evil or not. However Pokémon with psychic background, or have a parent that was a psychic type are actually able to See auras around people in a rainbow of colors indicating emotions, personalities, preferences, and occasionally quirks. This will be expounded upon in later chapters.

**PRAYERS AND DEMANDS: **taking a unique role in this story I have used prayers as a kind of plead for something which will usually be granted without cost by the mirror pool to those who come to it. Demands also take a pivotal roll in the fanfic. While a prayer has no cost a Demand is basically a trade of sorts. Although they are more versatile then Prayers (which will are relegated to the most simplistic things) they come at a cost. What that cost is, is never the same dependent on the will of the **Guardian of the Mirror Pool**.*****

**UTA-SHI:** translating to death song this is the cover picture of this fanfiction, (and is a sword I desperately want to buy) and has the ability to freeze whatever it cuts, causing frost damage or even freezing the targeted enemy solid.

**Guardian of the Mirror Pool:** The protector of the Mirror pool the Guardian is a malevolent spirit that uses its power over the transdementional magic portal. Acting as a sort of Genie but asking for something in return for its service.


End file.
